I care, even if you don't
by MermaidOdair
Summary: The reason Jason keeps risking his life (taking the sub down, taking the black stone…) is that he's already dying (of cancer or something). Prompt from the BBC Atlantis Bucket List. Ariadne is worried about the reason behind Jason's recklessness.
_Okay so this is my first ever Atlantis fic, and I saw this prompt at the BBC Atlantis Bucket List and I got inspired by it. I ahven't even wrote anything fictional for months (like only about lost native brazillian languages, and classic literature) but now I'm back writing and I hope to write more for this fandom because I really like that show._

 _Jariadne because I ship those cuties a lot..._

 **The prompt is:** The reason Jason keeps risking his life (taking the sub down, taking the black stone…) is that he's already dying (of cancer or something).

* * *

 **I care, even if you don't...**

Jason is impossibly reckless. At first she, and everyone else, thought he was just like that, but honestly, deep down there was always that feeling that there's more to it than the strange boy says and appears to be.

He was always ready to do something that could possibly kill him.

Almost as if he knew he would die soon.

Impossible. No oracle would have told him that so clearly. He must have heard it before he came to Atlantis.

But still, even if it's all in her head, and there is nothing happening with him, Ariadne must know the truth. She needs it, so she can understand him.

Ariadne passes back and forth, unsure if she should or not go see him today, but she had seen him earlier that day and he looked to be in such a pain and he coughed many times, wincing in pain as he did so. She needs to know what is going on with Jason.

After all he had helped her so many times, it is only natural she does the same for him.

That night she does go to see him, knocking at his door and hoping it's not Hercules or Pythagoras who answer because she won't know how to explain just why she is there. But the future queen does not need to worry about that because it's just the man she is looking for who answers her call.

"Hi." He says, apparently surprised she is there. "Not meaning to be rude, and please don't leave, but why are you here?"

"I have been worried about you." She answers it simply.

"Why?" He says and walks closer to her, opening the door more and allowing her inside. For a moment he wonders if their place is too messy to welcome the Princess but she doesn't look like she cares about it.

"You are impossibly reckless and careless." She pauses "It makes me worried." Another pause. "And I am sure it worries everybody else too." She continues, almost as if she was correcting herself from saying she cared.

"Really?" He was lying, she knew that. He was not telling her something and she could feel it was big. "Never thought about it. Are you sure you should be here?"

"You know, one of the royal duties, as much as some people could disagree, is to look after the people." She spoke "And I want to help you. I know you are not really well. Why are you being so careless with your life?"

"I'll die." He answered.

"Yes, if you keep trying to save everyone."

"No. what I meant is: I am already dying." He replied and she finally understood, sitting on the floor. "I knew since before I came here."

"Oh." She answers sadly and he sits by her side.

"Don't be sad, Princess. There is nothing you, or I, can do about it." Jason speakes. He had come to embrace that possibility, and yet had not been thinking about it much lately, besides from when his disease takes on the physical symptoms like it did earlier that day. He remembers his doctor's words ' _there is nothing we can do' ._ And he has to live with it.

Well not for long.

He didn't told anyone, neither at home or Atlantis, exactly because of the look he knew they would have. The same one Ariadne has tonight. A look of sadness and sorrow, and o fa complete feeling of ' _nothing we can do to help'._

"Sorry." She says and before he says she doesn't need to be she speaks "Atlantis is full of wonderful things, there sure must be something we can do."

"Ariadne." He speaks, he doesn't know why but maybe he has a chance, Atlantis is full of magic, that must do some good too, right?

"Please, let me try."

"Don't get your hopes high, because I won't get mine's." He has accepted that part of his fate. But she hasn't and he knows it will hurt her if he simply doesn't care about it. Because she does.

"It may not be queenly to admit it, but if you die then I'll cry."

"A queen shouldn't cry."

"Then give me the chance not to"

* * *

This isn't the best thing ever, and I am sorry if the action is rushed and they're ooc.


End file.
